The overall purpose of the report will be to bring together pertinent information on the organized development of radiation standards. Included will be a review of the early radiation protection activities up to about 1912, when organized activities first developed in various countries. Special emphasis and detail will be given to work of the International Commission on Radiological Protection, National Council on Radiation Protection and various national radiological societies. Hearings of U.S. Congressional Committees, proceedings of the U.S.P.H.S. Advisory Committee on Radiation, Federal Radiation Council, etc. will alsobe included. The author has had personal involvement in all of these operations since 1927. Part of the report will be based on published material, but most of it on records, minutes, and correspondence of the main organizations involved. Most of the original material is in personal possession of the author and this includes probably the only existing records up to the early 1950's (the author is the only surviving member of the original ICRP and NCRP groups and has attended every meeting of both since 1928). The report will also include material based on original personal notes as well as the less complete official material. Copies of important memos, drafts, official communications, and correspondence will be included as appropriate. Some 600 type-written pages of draft material has been completed and it is estimated that this represents about one-third of the expected total. Assurance has been given through Mr. Robert F. Pigeon, Science Services Branch, Office of Public Affairs, that the completed work will be published through the Technical Publications Systems of the Energy Research and Development Administration.